peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-27 ; Comments *Start of show: “All hail, twerps. When we first broadcast their session, the whole went Echo & The Bunnymen crazy. Well, this is a slight overstatement, I must admit, but I thought it was very good and one or two people that I spoke to quite liked it as well. So in addition to a repeat of that, we also have a fine record from Big Youth, something challenging in Welsh – which I shall avoid pronouncing – a length of Wire, what appears to be a new 12” record from Lee Perry, the Undertones single yet again – you won’t be surprised by that – a survey of recent developments in Scotland and several image-enhancing demonstrations of ska. In fact, two hours, as always, of killing time…” *The majority of the show is available, but the recording is spread over three files. In the second file, the sections after tape flip 1 and tape flip 2 have been placed in the reverse order. The tracklisting below follows what appears to be the order of the show as broadcast. Sessions *Echo And The Bunnymen #1 Repeat of session originally broadcast 22 August 1979, recorded 1979-08-15. Officially released on a Peel sessions bonus disc with Evergreen album (London, 1997), as well as a standalone Peel Sessions EP (Strange Fruit, 1988, 12" and CD). Tracklisting *Members: Killing Time (single) - heavily edited *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Love In A Void (single) Polydor - heavily edited :JP: "This next one's for Madness and particularly to the fellow who does all the dancing with then, because their two appearances on Top Of The Pops in recent weeks have given me more pleasure than almost anything. I say almost anything..." *Prince Buster: Freezing Up Orange Street (LP - Fabulous Greatest Hits) Fab *Echo & The Bunnymen: Villiers Terrace (session) :(tape flip 1) *Revillos: Where’s the boy for me (single) Dindisc *Trax: Home (EP) Lonely *DNV: Death In Venice (single) New Pleasures *Brills: Burst Of Old Flames (EP – 3 Tracks From The Brills Barclay Towers *UK Subs: TV Blues (LP – Another Kind Of Blues) GEM *Black Uhuru: General Penitentiary (single) Taxi *Amos Milburn: Why Don’t You Do Right? (LP – Just One More Drink) Route 66 *Slits: New Town (LP – Cut) Island :Following ‘New Town’, a request for the Newtown Neurotics... :(tape flip 2) *Newtown Neurotics: Hypocrite (single) *Neu Electrikk: Lust Of Berlin (single) Synesthesia *New Math: Die Trying (single) Reliable *Echo & The Bunnymen: Stars Are Stars (session) *Undertones: You've Got My Number (Why Dont You Use It) (single) Sire *Peter Hammill: Porton Down (LP – pH 7) Charisma *Buzzards: Disco Romeo (single – We Make A Noise b-side) Chrysalis *Michael Campbell: Schoolgirl (12” single) Black Art :(tape flip 3; next track cuts cuts in) '' *Punishment Of Luxury: Obsession (album - Laughing Academy) *Echo And The Bunnymen: Read It In Books (session) *Noble "Thin Man" Watts: Original Boogie Woogie (LP – Blast Off) Flyright *Ici La Bas: Flying () Black Noise *Roland Alfonso: Phoenix City () Trojan *Wire: The 15th (album - 154) Harvest *Crach: Dang Gosi Volth () Recordia Koch *Gary Numan: M.E. (album - Pleasure Principle) *Fall: Rowche Rumble (single) :(''tape flip 4) *Echo And The Bunnymen: I Bagsy Yours (session) *Penetration: Challenge (album - Coming Up For Air) *Big Youth: Best In The Country *Chords: Now It's Gone File ;Name *155-790925-6-7.mp *156-790927a-b *1979-09-27 Tape 415 ;Length *1.04.23 (from 57.09) *1.01.31 *47:20 ;Other *File created from T155, T156 and T415 of 400 Box. *Many thanks to Roger for the first two sections of the show and Stuart for the third. *Please note the order of the recording mentioned in the Comments section above. ;Available *(1) and (2) Mooo *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tw0jn0h0m1j Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Not Shared